Sueños y amores En NAVIDAD
by Iinvier No Nika
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor nos llega en Navidad? Dos hermanos que se censuran y tres chicas que prueban el amor… Un equipo que parece dividido, En Nochebuena parecerán que las cosas toman otro rumbo… ¿Será para bien?...
1. Chapter 1

**Un sueño y un Amor… **

**E****n****n****a****v****i****d****a****d****.**

**Capitulo 1:**

A pesar de todo siguen siendo niños, disfrutando de aquellas cosas sin importancia. No creo que sea casualidad de que ahora estén reunidos en la casa de Tyson, sentados mirando una aburrida película de navidad, elegida por Tyson y Hilary que se emocionaban con cada escena, en cambio los demás la veían igual que yo… _aburrida_…

Daichi se había dormido en el comienzo de la película, El jefe en cambio había sacado a dizzy y cuidadosamente la tecleaba, Ray y Max se entretenían leyendo, Max leía una revista de deportes, y Ray un libro que se veía bastante interesante.

Kai parado al fondo y absorto de todo ello miraba hacia la ventana. Al parecer los pequeños copos de nieve lo habían encantado.

_-__ ¿Kai?, ¿Kai?_ – Lo despertó una voz femenina, que al mirarla por primera vez, tenia el cabello todo desprolijo de color negro, tes blanca y grandes ojos celestes _– ¡Kai!_ –volvió a repetir la chica dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

_-__ ¿Que quieres Hilary?_ – exclamo al despabilarse completamente.

_-__ Nada, ya no vamos a dormir_ – dijo acomodándole el pañuelo de una manera juguetona – _¿Vienes?_

Kai observo atentamente toda la sala, y se aliviano al notar que no había nadie.

Ya hacia 2 semana y 3 días que estos dos estaba de novio, de una manera muy secreta, ya que esto podía arruinar la reputación del bicolor.

_- Si ya voy_ – exclamo antes de recibir un beso de la chica

Ambos chicos se fueron a dormir luego de varios besos, y aunque duermen en la misma habitación, no durmieron en la misma cama

En un lugar mas alejado de allí…

Más exactamente en el instituto ruso Balckov

La chica de la imaginación de Kai seguía perdida en la oscuridad de la noche, a través de esa ventana, mirando con esos ojos celeste la nieve caer. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al oír la melodía de una armónica acercarse, cuando la música acaba, siente unos brazos pasarle por encima de sus hombros

_-__ ¿Volando?_ –pregunto el chico que tenia un aire a Kai, El mismo cabello bicolor y los mismos ojos.

_-__ ¿Que quieres Keix?_ –pregunto la chica con algo de mal humor

_- Nada, Tenia ganas de abrazarte_ – exclamo envolviéndola mas fuerte para poner su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, ya que le quedaba perfecto

_- __¡No hagas eso!_ – grito la chica zafándose de los brazos de él _– Que me haces sentir enana_

_-__ ¡Si así lo eres!_ – dijo para pasarle la mano por la cabeza, y recibir un golpe en el hombro de la chica

_-__ NATT, KEIX!!_ _Dejen de gritar que esta mi padre durmiendo_ –exclamo la pequeña Balckov saliendo de la oficina

Ambos se miraron cómplices

_-__ Mmm.. ¿Por qué sales de ahí?_ –pregunto Natt, acercándose a ella _–Si sabes que no podemos entrar si autorización_

_-__ Y con que seas la hija del jefe no creo que te de privilegios, ¿o si?_ – dijo ahora Keix para seguir el juego

_-__ Que estupidos que son_ –exclamo sacando algo de sus bolsillos _–_ _Solo entre por encargo de mi padre, que me pidió que les entregara esto_ –expreso mostrando dos blades uno rosa y el otro verde moho _– Pero parece que no los quieren_ – dijo inocentemente caminando hacia las escaleras, para empezar a subirlas corriendo, seguida por ambos chicos, que esperaban recuperar sus blades

Una vez en el cuarto…

Luego de que jugaran un rato, Shammy les da ambos blades

_-__ Toma Keix –_ le extiende le blade verde

_-__ No el mió es el rosa_ – bromeo, para recibir un golpe de Natt

_- Todavía que lo extrañaba mucho, tu te quieres adueñar de Lezhita_ – manifestó Natt acariciando su blade

_- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir con ustedes?_ – Pregunto Keix algo tímido _– Por que no hay nadie conmigo _–les puso cara de perrito mojado

_- Claro, pero no en mi cama_ –exclamo Natt corriéndolo con la cola, ya que este se había acomodado en ella

Pero al parecer las patadas de la chica no daban resultado, y este ponía cada vez más cara de pobrecito

_- Bueno esta bien, pero no ronques_ –exclamo, el chico como nene bueno asintió y tomo un osito blanco que estaba en la mesita de luz para abrazarlo, frente los ojos de la chica _– Oye eso es mió y no te lo presto_ – dijo arrebatándoselo

_-__ Mala!!_

_-__ ¿Vieron que triste q se pone el instituto en las fiestas?-_ exclamo Shammy, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada

_-__ siempre dices lo mismo_ – dijo el chico, tapándose con las sabanas rosas

_-__ Por suerte nos tienes a nosotros_ – espeto Natt, también tapándose _– si no estarías muerta del aburrimiento_

_-__ mmm… este año Voltaire, quiere que vayamos a Japón_ – dijo serio Keix dándose la vuelta. Para terminar con la charla

Shammy hizo lo mismo que Keix, tapándose hasta la cabeza, dejando solo a Natt que tardaba en acomodarse en la cama, en un instante la chica queda dormida, sostenida por los brazos de su compañero


	2. Chapter 2

Holazz!!!

Recién estoy aprendiendo a pasar fic!!!

n_nU… así que ténganme paciencia!!

Jaja!!

Bueno…

Pasó Navidad y no pude seguir pasando el fic por problemas personales…

Pero ya esta aquí…

Así que lo seguiré haciendo…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Un ****sueño**** y ****Un**** amor****…**** En ****Navidad**

**Capitulo 2:**

A la mañana siguiente Kai se había levantado temprano, como casi todos los días, salio a correr.

Cuando llego de nuevo al doyo Kinomilla, se sorprendió al ver a su actual novia sentada en la entrada. Antes de que pudiera saludarla, su teléfono empezó sonar

Una vez que volvió a salir para atender tranquilo

_- Que quieres inútil_ – exclamo molesto, luego de ver el numero en la pantalla

_/- __¿Como que inútil?… inútil tendrás el amigo_ – exclamo la voz de la chica en el otro lado

_-__ Natt… No llames a menos que quieras algo importante_ – dijo con más mal humor _– le dijeron a Voltaire, que no irán _

_/- Querrás decir que tu no iras, por que yo ya tengo mi pasaje_ – dijo burlona la chica

_-__ ¿y Keix?-_

_/- Ya sabes… durmiendo…_

_=silencio=_

_-__ No llames si no me vas a decir algo importante_- dijo molesto cortándole el teléfono

_- ¿Vaya que estas molesto?... te levantaste con el pie izquierdo_ – dijo Hilary tomándolo por detrás

_-__ hmg!!_- espeto aun molesto… Y para que se molestara mas…

Su Celular… volvió a sonar

_-__ ¿Y ahora que quieres?_- le grito, para que Hilary se llevara un buen susto

_/- bueno… no me grites… si no, no te digo…_- dijo bajito la chica, que solo escucho un "hmg" por parte de Kai _–bueno, recuerdas esa chica que te tenia loquito, va a estar en la fiesta de los empresarios que dará el abuelo el 23… y anoche estuve chateando con ella… y me dijo que tenia que hablar con vos… ¿vas?_

_-__ Déjame en paz mentiritas, ¿si?_- dijo ya resignado Kai, toda la vida había estado esperando alguna respuesta de ALEXA, la chicas que le quitaba el sueño (en forma literal, por que otra lo hacia de veras) siempre recordaba aquel hermoso cabello negro que se movía con el viento, la tarde que la conoció, Sus ojos rasgados, sus labios rojos, y aquellas manos delgadas que sostuvo para ayudarla a levantarse del golpe que se dio

_-__ ¿Kai?... ¿otra vez duermes despierto?_ – lo despertó, una voz que no era de Alexa,

Cuando volvió en si, cortó el teléfono celular y entro al doyo sin darle importancia a Hilary y a que todos los demás estaban durmiendo, comenzó a armar un bolso

_- ¿Oye que te pasa Kai?_ – dijo soñoliento Ray viendo como Kai, rápido metía sus cosas en el bolso

_- ¿Que pasa Kai? me estas asustando, ¿quien te llamo?_ – pregunto preocupada Hilary, al ver la reacción de Kai…

Ahora seria su turno, Kai se paro en seco, e intento idear algún buen plan para sacarse a Hilary y a los chicos de encima… al fin y al cabo su año junto con Natt le tendría que haber servido de algo

_- La que llamo era mi prometida… y mi abuelo se esta muriendo, por lo cual me dejara el imperio a mí… pero si no estoy, no hay nada_ – soltó varias frases suelta de lo primero que se le ocurrió

_-__ ¿COMO QUE PROMETIDA?_ – gritaron casi todos sorprendido aunque algo dormidos, ya que con el quibombo que se hizo no se podía dormir mas. Lo cual Kai aprovecho el momento para escapar

Mientras que en Rusia…

_-Alexaaaaaaaaa!!!...... despierta, despierta!!!!_ – gritaba Natt contenta al teléfono… que al parecer se había atendido solo

_/-__ No molestes tan temprano_ – se dejo oír la vocecita soñolienta, del otro lado _– ni siquiera ha salido el sol acá _

Cierto de México a Rusia hay 9 horas de diferencia

_-__ Lo siento; es que Keix me tiro de mi cama, y me pase a la cama de Lu y esta tenia olor a limpio y no pude dormí_ – casi lloro la chica

_- ah pobrecita… dime lo que me ibas a decir, o te corto_ –amenazo Alexa al notar que no iba al punto clave

_- Oh! Otra mas!!_ – Chillo…. _– bueno no se si te acuerdas de aquel hermoso bicolor, que te ayudo a levantar cuando caíste de cola al barro_ – del otro lado se escucho solo un "ahm" _– Bueno estuve hablando con él y…_

_-__ Esto no es bueno, que le dijiste _–dijo molesta

_-__ Nada, tú sabes… ah ira al fin a la reunión _– finalizo…

_- ahm… que bueno_ –intento no mostrar interés, aunque sabia lo que por dentro se sentía muy contenta de volver a verlo, por que desde la ultimas vez que estuvieron juntos, no puede olvidarse de esos labios rozando los suyos, ni de aquella mirada bordo tan sincera, que la volvía cada vez mas loca. Alexa cortó el teléfono para seguir soñando con el amor de su vida

-*-*-*-

_-__ ¿Natt, me tapas bien?_– sintió la voz de Keix tras suyo, ya que se había vuelto a su cama

_- Ni en sueños, ya son las 1__1 de la mañana, levántate_ – dijo enojada sacándole toda la sabana

_-__ Pero Natt _– exclamo agarrándola de la cintura y tirándola hacia él _– estoy enfermo… dile a Voltaire que no podré ir…_

_- Ah no, acá tu no te quedas -_ exclamo Shammy que había estado oyéndolos

== CONTINUARA….

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Espero que les guste

Y Feliz año….

Besos!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Holazz!!**

**Ando por este fic mió u_uU**

**Bueno sabemos que la navidad ya pasó, ya lo aclare en el capi anterior y bueno, ahora me agarro apuro por que quiero tenerlo terminado para esas fechas, **

**Sino me muero u_uU jaja!!**

**No mentira…**

**Pero por si las dudas! **

**Lo voy pasando de a poco, **

**Por que vaya a saber si luego voy a tener tiempo**

** Además ahora estoy de vacas ñ_ñ**

…………**.**

**Bueno he aquí el;**

**Capitulo 3**

Mientras que en otro lugar…

Kai…

Ya había llegado a la mansión, pero aun no se decidía en entrar.

Aun parado frente el portón de reja y observando todo el jardín delantero nevado, escucho unos pasos acercándose a él

_- ¡Oh! Kai, pichón te has caído del nido_ – dijo una señora mayor acercándose con varias bolsas de supermercado

_- ¿Nana? _– pregunto algo confundido

_- Niño ven, y dame un abrazo _–exclamo la mujer soltando las bolsas con cuidado en la vereda, para luego abrazarlo como cuando era chico _– Tu hermano y la niña Natalia llegan esta tarde_ – expreso recogiendo la bolsas de nuevo

_- ¿Y Voltaire?_ – pregunto ahora Kai, ayudándola con las bolsas

_- Esta teniendo una semana complicada, supongo que llegara mañana para la cena de fin de año_ –

Una vez adentro, Kai noto todo muy navideño y hasta incluso observo un gran Árbol de Navidad junto a la chimenea

_- Voltaire, quiere que este todo perfecto para cuando lleguen_ –aclaro notando la cara de sorpresa de Kai _– Quiere que sea algo especial_

_- ¿Que tiene de especial?_ – pregunto Kai con algo de curiosidad

_- Te has venido algo curioso, este año_ – exclamo la Nana antes de perderse de su vista

Y…

Dejando a Kai, con la curiosidad que mato al gato ((n_n))

En Rusia…

Keix aun peleaba con Nattii… La cual la última estaba apurada por que perdían el avión

_- Vamos Keix que te quedaras haciendo en este mugroso y pobre Instituto… Sorry Shammy… mientras que allá tenemos una hermosa y costosa mansión_ – exclamo Nattii mientras intentaba quitarle las sabana de encima

_- Bien… _- el comienzo de su discurso – _Yo en mi opinión…deberíamos decirle a el Sr. Voltaire, que ya no somos niños para festejar la Navidad , y que nosotros como personas adultas que somos, queremos empezar a pasar las fiestas en paz y tranquilidad _– concluyo aclarándose la garganta

_- ¡Vote por Keix!_ – Exclamo Shammy con ironía – _Ya te puedes ir, Nattii, Keix se queda conmigo_ – dijo con más ironía… Para que Nattii se riera

_- ¡Oye! Prefiero pasar la navidad con la tontita de Shammy, que estar con el amargado de Kai y el decrépito de Voltaire_ – dijo serio mirando como la chica levantaba su bolso

_- Y hablaste de "personas Adultas" si apenas tienes 20 años y sabes que ese verso nadie te lo cree…_ -dijo algo molesta – _si todos saben que aun esperas a Papa Noel… _

_- Eso es cierto_ –se metió Shammy

– _Además este año quizás tengas el auto _– exclamo Nattii con tranquilidad saliendo al pasillo, a Keix se le iluminaron los ojos, y con rapidez salio tras Nattii.

En la casa de Tyson, aun los chicos seguían hablando de la reacción de Kai…

_- ¿No puedo creerlo Kai tiene prometida?_ – se repetía varias veces Max

_- Claro, si no consigues novia a esa edad te ponen una, y mas si sos alguien importante_ _para los medios _– decía Kenny para que los chicos dejen de pensar en eso – _No te gustaría que la gente ande pensando que como no has tenido novia, sos gay, ¿no?_ – todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo

_- Por dios, no creo que Kai sea gay_ – dijo confusa Hilary, mientras se mordía la lengua _– Podemos ir a visitarlo en la mansión… así nos explica todo_

_- ¡¡Bueno vamos!!_ – exclamo Tyson marchando para salir pero el llamado a almorzar lo detuvo, quien junto a Daichi se fueron a la cocina

_- Creo que va a tener que ser mas tarde_ – sonrió Ray a Hilary que estaba dispuesta a irse, Hilary bufo un rato, pero luego recordó que estaba enojada con Kai

Ya era algo tarde y Kai estaba sentado frente a la TV algo le había vuelto a llamar la atención fuera, y sonrió de medio lado al notar que no era una ilusión, ya no estaba solo dentro de esa gran mansión, y la escena que estaba protagonizando el que era su hermano mayor se le hacia mas chistosa

Nattii, trataba de sacar a Keix que se había colgado a la reja de forma chistosa

_- No puedo creer que me hayas engañado_ – exclamo haciendo pucheros abrazado fuertemente al portón

_- Vamos Keix no es para tanto, le diré al abuelito que te dé el auto, ¡posta!_ – exclamo mientras el chico la soltó y cayo de cola al la nieve, la cual esta le respondió tirándole un poco de nieve

_- ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que jugando con nieve _– escucharon la voz de Kai parado cerca de ellos

La chica se levanto rápido de la nieve tirándose arriba de Kai, para abrazarlo

_- ¡Kai! Pensé que no vendrías_ – exclamo sin soltarlo

_- "Por eso no quería venir"_ – pensó Keix que veía como Kai trataba de desprenderse de la pelinegra que no lo soltaba _– Que cargosa que sos Nattii_ – dijo antes de entrar a la mansión

_- ¿Qué le pasa a Keix?_ – pregunto Kai sabiendo la respuesta…

La chica lo soltó por un rato, y por un momento pensó tener el signo de interrogación en la cabeza con la pregunta de Kai

_- Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre… aun no puedo creer que estés acá_ – repitió tratando de agarrarlo pero este la separo un poco de forma juguetona mientras sonreía

_- Vaya no parece que se estuviera muriendo tu abuelo_ – se escucho la voz de una recién llegada – _a menos que ya estés festejando que eres millonario_

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron en silencio tras el comentario de la morocha

_- ¿Que hacen aquí?_ – pregunto volviendo a su frialdad de siempre

_- Queríamos saber como estabas pero vemos que estas bien acompañado_ – dijo Ray, que observaba a la chica _– aunque nos despertaste diciendo que tenias una prometida, y veo que ya la conocemos_

La chica se quedo mirando muy confusa la escena, no sabia que hacer, esperaba que Kai le de alguna señal, pero él permaneció con mucha seriedad parado junto a ella. Un morocho se le acerco extendiéndole la mano

_- ¡Hola! Ya que no nos van a presentar. Soy Tyson, amigo de Kai_ – dijo, la chica volvió a mirara Kai luego sonrió de medio tiernamente

_- ¿Así que amigo de Kai?_ – cabeceó un poco de forma sospechosa para luego tratar de decir algo

_- Si pero unos muy lejanos, ¡vete adentro!_ – le ordeno a la chica Kai, la chica lo miro y lo ignoro completamente

_- Soy Nattii_, _iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieran_ – Exclamo tomando la mano de Tyson

_- ¿Y como conoces a Kai?_ –pregunto algo desconfiada Hilary, la pelinegra la miro aun con mas desconfianza _– digo se que eres la prometida, pero parecen que se llevan bastante bien, algo raro en Kai_

Kai al escuchar a Hilary se dio vuelta y secretamente su mente rogaba para que Nattii anduviera con todo su ingenio para sacárselos de encima

_- Pues bueno…_ - alargo cada letra en forma de suspenso _– lo conocí una noche cuando andaba con Tala en Rusia, nos presentaron nos hicimos amigo y todo lo demás_ – dijo de forma corta y concisa

Los chicos parecían estar escuchando una historia que los había empezado a atrapar, como si fuese una novela. Ambas chicas se habían empezado a mirar algo desafiante

_- ¿y bien? ¿Lo amas?_ – pregunto Hilary sorprendiendo a los chicos que con la mirada pedían que se callara

_- jaja!! Y a ti que te importa si yo amo a mi prometido_ – Nattii tomo el brazo de Kai _– a menos a que ti te gus…_ - no pudo terminar de hablar por que Kai la tapo la boca

_- Ya me canse del chusmerio_ – exclamo Kai

_- Que pasa Kai, no te animas a decirle a tu prometida que tuviste algo conmigo hace poco_ – todos se quedaron aun mas sorprendido

_- Oigan esto ya me parece una broma de mal gusto_ – exclamo Ray tomando a Hilary del brazo para que no hiciera ninguna locura

_- Si, no entiendo que esta pasando_ – exclamo ahora Max

_- Si saben que; no me gustan las bromas_ – exclamo Nattii safandose de Kai con aires de desafío, mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo _– hagámoslo de forma simple_ – saco su blade _– tu y yo en una bey-batalla_ – señalo a Hilary _– ¿el premio será Kai quieres?_

_- ¿Y qué tiene Kai que será el premio?_ – se escucho la voz de otro chico cerca de la puerta…

Todos giraron hacia él quedando completamente con la boca abierta

**¿Quién será?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi…**

**Habrá mas, seguro… **

**Con mucho drama, amor **

**y Bey-batallas ( por supuesto, sino no seria beyblade! jaja)**

**Bechíítozz!!**

**y**

**Espero sus Review!!**


End file.
